Rooke
' Rooke' is the final boss in Marleybone, one of the elite clockworks of Kane's inner court, and the General of the Armada. History Rooke first appears in MooShu, doing business with General Tso. He takes Egg Foo Yung's piece of the Map to El Dorado, which had been stolen by Ninja Pigs, just before the player encounters General Tso. He commends the player for defeating Deacon, his brother, a deed that seemed "impossible". Biding General Tso farewell, he openly states that he doubts the warlord will finish the player off before departing for Marleybone. By the time the player reaches Marleybone, it is learned from Bishop's battle plans that Rooke intends to ambush the Royal Navy from Hammamitsu (which is in MooShu), while the rest of the Armada are focusing attacks on the Isle of Fetch, destroying any remaining forces that Marleybone has, forcing the whole country into surrendering after bombarding Marleybone City with the latest and most powerful Armada weapon yet, Beachhead, a massive sky station with immensly powerful cannons. However, thanks to the player's efforts, not only is Beachhead dismantled, but Marleybone also regains the aid of Kurghas in the war against Valencia and Admiral Nelson is able to turn the tables on Rooke in the Battle of Trafalgar with the aid of the player, simultaneously destroying the Executioner- the Armada general's personal dreadnought. Despite this, Rooke survives and attempts to kill the Admiral a second time, and, by extension, cripple Marleybone's leadership. He is fought twice in Trafalgar Vortex in a 1.5 hour dungeon. In the first fight, victory conditions are to simply defeat Rooke and protect Admiral Nelson, and in the second, it is just to defeat all enemies. Rooke has less health and allies in the second fight. After his defeat, the Player, their crew, and Admiral Nelson escape the burning wreckage of ships as it explodes, apparently killing Rooke for good. WARNING: A guide to ALL of his cheats are listed below. Rookechet: Rooke has a move where he deflects the basic attack of a musketeer and sends it flying so it hits that player's ally, known as "Rookechet", a play-on words of Ricochet. However, special powers, like musketeer bombs, and special shots (such as Bonnie Anne's Scatterblast), can still effect him, normal shooty attacks, will not effect him and will instead hurt you, or your companions/allies. Swift Retribution: Rooke summons Battle Angels and orders them to attack you from above before you can cast a spell. '''Overprotection: '''If you approach Rooke instead of him approaching you, he will knock you back 2 spaces. '''Castling: '''If he is next to another Armada soldier, they will castle, meaning they increase each other's armor. '''Counter Gambit: '''A lot like relentless, but is more like a blade storm for all hits, not just critical ones. Valencia Part 2 After Rooke is destroyed, he is eventually replaced with Commander Typhon, who arrived because of the danger posed to Cagliostro, the mastermind of the Resistance. Kane did not want Cagliostro dead, so Kane, thinking that Cagliostro's life was in danger, sent Rooke's replacement to deal with whatever threat was present. However, this was a trap set up by the genius himself. Once the player arrives, he/she swiftly defeats Typhon. Once the player reaches the Machine, he/she realises that Kane has rebuilt not one, but '''TWO '''Rookes to fight the Player Character! This makes a fight with Jane be harder than it really is for any Musketeer. However; Kane and his inner court are still defeated, ensuring that both Rookes are permanently destroyed. Category:Armada Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Armada Elite